Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-3575890-20131030010125
I don't know what I was thinking defending your bitch ass for as long as I have. I can't justify your wrongdoings anymore. Not when the atrocities you have committed are the worst of anything any character on this show has EVER done. There is no limit to the unspeakable EVIL you are capable of. You make Drew Whorres look like a saint, even though Drew's track sheet is far longer and he never feels remorse until he's caught but fuck that. At least he's hot and anyways, boys will be boys. They are meant to be promiscuous. It's biological. They are WIRED to want to spread their seed, so it's okay for them to be cheating bastards. But YOU - you are not a sexual being; you are an object for male consumption and whatever feelings you have are irrelevent. No one gives a shit that you are a hormonal teenage girl with also more baggage on your shoulders than most people bear in a lifetime. Whatever happens to you, you deserve it because you were too self-absorbed to not notice your own boyfriend was suicidal, even though he was your first relationship ever and he hid it so well that NO ONE saw the signs, but that's besides the fucking point because you were his GIRLFRIEND, and fourteen years old or not, that means he was 100 percent your responsibility, which means it is 100 percent your fault he is dead. It's bad enough you weren't paying close enough attention, but your thirsty ass also couldn't resist having a go with Zig, which broke Cam's heart and made him kill himself. Now IDGAF that Tori got hurt because I couldn't give two fucks about that dumb slut. She got what she deserved. But how DARE you hurt my poor wittle baby Ziggy's fee-fees? How DARE you kiss him and give him false hope. How DARE you deny him HIS EVERY RIGHT and entitlement to you, regardless of how you feel? Bitch, you don't get any say in this. No one cares what you want. YOU got his hopes up when you just so happened to be in the single most fucked up state of mind ever and now YOU must follow through on that promise. Didn't you know? Girls do not get to change their minds about anything EVER. Once they make a choice, they are stuck with it for life. If you didn't want to date Zig, you should have thought about that first. I don't give a fuck that you have real genuine feelings for Miles and that he makes you happier than anyone has been able to since Cam's death. You don't deserve to be happy, and Miles sure as hell deserves better than to end up another victim of yours. Granted Zig deserves better too, but you led him on and ruined his whole life. He's dealing drugs now all because of you, so the least you can do for him is be a good little slut and do what you do best.